Innocent Evil
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Set in Season 3 during the Duel Zombie Arc. Japanese names are used. After Shou becomes a Duel Zombie Asuka tries to help him only to become one herself. The 2 team up to defeat Judai but will they? AsukaXShou 1st Angsty fic. Rated T for language & themes
1. Light And Dark Meet

This ficcy is set in Season 3 during the Duel Zombie Arc. Japanese names are used this time. Anyway read and enjoy

Tenjoin Asuka walked down the hallways of the transported Duel Academia. She wasn't afraid that her friends were duel-obsessed zombies...But it was still unsettling. She wished deep down her brother Fubuki was around to keep her safe.

Nearby in the same hallway walked Marufuji Shou, who was recently turned into one of the Duel-Zombies. It felt weird to be this way, he didn't have the same feelings he usually had and his mind was filled with just one desire; the desire to duel the nearest person. He didn't care who...his best friend, his brother, someone he didn't know...anyone was fine. He was up to any challange that would come his way. Looking up he saw the dirty-blonde Obelisk Blue student, Asuka, walking up the hallway. Smirking, Shou walked over to her;  
"Asuka-chan...duel me...?"

Asuka smiled. Normally she would've accepted the duel right away but something told her not to. She shook off that feeling of uncertainty. "Sure, Shou-kun i'd be glad to duel you." She replied smiling sweetly and innocently.

Happy to see that Asuka accepted the duel instead of just backing off like all of the other people who weren't currently Duel-Zombies, Shou smiled happily. "I'll make you one of us..." Shou said, as he readied his Duel Disk. "Game on!"

Will Asuka manage to save Shou-kun?

Find out in my newest story Innocent Evil.


	2. The First Duel

Last Time

Asuka smiled. Normally she would've accepted the duel right away but something told her not to. She shook off that feeling of uncertainty. "Sure, Shou-kun i'd be glad to duel you." She replied smiling sweetly and innocently.

Happy to see that Asuka accepted the duel instead of just backing off like all of the other people who weren't currently Duel-Zombies, Shou smiled happily. "I'll make you one of us..." Shou said, as he readied his Duel Disk. "Game on!"

End flashback

"What do you mean Shou-kun?" Asuka asked as she turned on her duel disk. She wanted to win but didn't want to lose either. She just hoped luck was on her side.

Later in the duel…

A few turns passed and Asuka was down to 300 LP and it was Shou's turn. She had no more monsters on the field and no face down card to protect her. On Shou's side of the field his Steam Gyroid was present. With his card having 2200 Attack, it was obvious who was going to win this duel. There wasn't a speck of doubt left that Shou wouldn't be the victor. Smirking and with a giggle, Shou pointed his index finger at Asuka. "Now, Steam Gyroid!! Attack her lifepoints directly!!"

Asuka screamed in pain as her life points dropped to 0. Immediately after her bio-band activated draining her energy. But to her surprise, Shou's didn't. "Hey...what's going on...why didn't your bio-band activate?"

Shou looked at his bio-band with an almost dazed look. Looking back at Asuka he just smiled an almost dark smile. "That's because there's no energy left to take away...I'm a Duel Zombie..." He held out his hand to Asuka, "Duel me again...? I could drain the rest of your energy so you could become one of us too...if you become one of us you won't have to worry about feeling the pain of your energy drain ever again..."

Asuka looked at him a little afraid. She didn't like to feel the pain but she wasn't sure if becoming a Duel Zombie was the best option. "Shou-kun...I...don't know." She said uncertainty in her voice.

Shou giggled and smiled a sweet smile up at Asuka. If one didn't know better it was like the regular Shou was still there because the only difference was the dark almost longing look in his eyes. "There is no reason to be afraid...we've all just accepted it and became Duel Zombies...why don't you join us? There's really no reason to stay the way you are right now all alone..."

Short chappie yeah but the angsty will come in chapter 3.


	3. Asuka's Dark Rebirth

Last time

Asuka looked at him a little afraid. She didn't like to feel the pain but she wasn't sure if becoming a Duel Zombie was the best option. "Shou-kun...I...don't know." She said uncertainty in her voice.

Shou giggled and smiled a sweet smile up at Asuka. If one didn't know better it was like the regular Shou was still there because the only difference was the dark almost longing look in his eyes. "There is no reason to be afraid...we've all just accepted it and became Duel Zombies...why don't you join us? There's really no reason to stay the way you are right now all alone..."

End Flashback

"A-Alone? But Judai-kun..." She started to protest.

Shou's expression seemed to get bitter for a moment. Judai...Shou always used to look up to him. He used to always want to be by his side and do everything. But now it was like Judai didn't even notice Shou anymore now that Johan was around. He wasn't exactly sure where this vengeful attitude had come from, but it seemed that ever since he had turned into a Duel Zombie he wanted some kind of "revenge" against Judai. "Why follow him? He's weak...he won't be able to save all of us...so why don't you just forget about that and join us? Join us Asuka-chan...Judai-kun is the one who needs to pay..."

Shou's words seemed to echo in her mind. "One more duel..and you can save me?" She asked figuring Shou looked up to her despite how she had treated him and Judai while she was in the Association of Light last year.

Shou smiled sweetly again and nodded, "Of course Asuka-chan! Becoming a Duel Zombie with me and everyone else is the one thing that could save you..."

"How?" She asked leaning more towards wanting to join the little Ra.

Shou stared up at her, his dazed silver eyes glistening as he spoke. "Duel me again...and if you lose...your bio-band will take away the last of your energy. Once that happens...you'll feel no more pain...you'll be happy...you'll be one of us..."

Asuka looked into his eyes. "But if I win..ill also lose my energy remember?" She asked knowing regardless of whether she won or lost she'd become a duel zombie as well.

Shou giggled, "Well I guess that's true but there's just one problem..." His sweet and almost innocent smile turned into a smirk. "I don't intend on letting you win." Normally Shou didn't have this kind of confidence. He was the type of person, that would much rather sit on the sidelines and cheer than duel someone himself...especially if that someone was the talented and powerful female duelist Tenjoin Asuka. But with turning into a Duel Zombie his attitude _did_ change slightly and part of this change was taking away the fear of dueling people.

Asuka smiled calmly almost not afraid of losing her energy. Maybe joining Shou and the others was the best choice..

Seeing her calm smile made Shou smile again too. She was agreeing with him and soon enough Shou was sure that she'd be on his side...she'd also be one of the Duel Zombies against Judai and the others. "So shall we duel again, Asuka-chan?"

Asuka nodded putting in her deck. "I'll go first."

Shou nodded and readied his Duel Disk again, his deck already securely inside. "Whenever you're ready!"

Asuka drew her cards but her eyes widened in shock as her eyes fell upon one. "No...way..." She said obviously stunned.

Noticing her shocked expression right away as she looked at her cards, Shou gave her a questioning look. "Is something wrong, Asuka-chan?" He asked, not knowing what was going on.

Asuka's hand trembled as she flipped over the card she saw revealing White Veil.

Shou paused when he saw the card, and then realized that it was none other than one of the cards she had gotten from Saiou back when she was under the control of the Association of Light. He had to admit that he was also surprised and a bit shocked. Last time they dueled she didn't have those cards...so how did they...? Looking up at Asuka in disbelief he asked, "That's the card Saiou gave you...isn't it? Why is it in your deck all of a sudden?"

"I...don't know Shou-kun." She looked at the rest of her hand and grew more shocked seeing Snow Sprite and Cold Sleeper.

As Asuka continued looking at the cards in her hand, Shou noticed that she still seemed shocked. Shou guessed that she was probably finding more of her cards from the Association of Light days. "Is your whole deck the one Saiou gave you...?" Asked Shou, curious and confused to what was going on.

"I...I think so..." Asuka could feel an eerie yet haunting white aura surround her because she was using that deck.

Though his mind was controlled by the thoughts of a Duel Zombie at the moment, the regular Shou was still breaking through slightly and causing him to have common sense. "Um...are you sure it's okay to go on with this duel? I know how you might feel using that deck...you could find your regular deck again and then we could continue this duel..."

"No..lets duel. Saiou is no longer evil so i cant be influenced." She said. Or maybe i can.. She thought.

A little while had passed and the scoreboard was pretty much even. Asuka was doing a much better job than last time, but Shou wasn't about to give up. It was Shou's turn and he drew his most powerful card from his deck...his Powerbond. Shou hesitated at first when he saw it. This card always struck such fear into him thanks to everything that happened with it that involved his brother. But he shook his mind, not letting his feelings get in the way. This was the card that he needed to win. "I'll start by sacrificing my two monsters and then I'll play Powerbond!!" Immediately the words of his brother echoed in his head, but he managed to ignore them. "Then I'll special summon Steam Gyroid and because of Powerbond its attack goes up to 4400!! Steam Gyroid, attack her White Dragon!!"

Asuka groaned as her monster was destroyed and she lost 1400 life points bringing her down to 100.

Shou smirked when Asuka's lifepoints went down to 100. This duel was more challenging than the last and Shou was proud of himself to see that he was about to win. "Sorry Asuka-chan...but because your dragon was destroyed you loose 3000 more lifepoints. And because you only have 100 left well..." Shou couldn't help but giggle and blush slightly, "It looks like I win again!"

Asuka smiled as her white veil's effect took the last of her life points.

Shou watched Asuka's lifepoints drop down to 0. He giggled again slightly but then smiled brightly at Asuka. "That was a good duel, Asuka-chan!" His eyes trailed over to her bio-band, expecting it to drain the last of her energy in matter of seconds.

Sure enough her bio-band activated draining what little energy she had left already being pretty tired from their last duel.

Shou stared at Asuka questioningly, wondering if she was now a Duel Zombie. "Asuka-chan...?" He asked softly, to get her attention.

Asuka slowly fell to the ground exhausted. After a few minutes she got back up her eyes had the same sort of dark longing gaze as Shou's as both her decks seemed to have a dark black energy in them now.

Shou smiled, right away he noticed the change in Asuka. She was now a Duel Zombie just like himself, Manjyome, and the other students in Duel Academy. "You're one of us now, Asuka-chan...how does it feel?" He asked with a smirk, looking down just for a moment at the glowing black aura surrounding his deck.

Thus completes my longest chapter ever. Asuka has now joined the ranks of the duel zombies. For those of you wanting fluff you only have to wait one more chapter.


	4. The First Kiss

Last time

Asuka slowly fell to the ground exhausted. After a few minutes she got back up her eyes had the same sort of dark longing gaze as Shou's as both her decks seemed to have a dark black energy in them now.

Shou smiled, right away he noticed the change in Asuka. She was now a Duel Zombie just like himself, Manjyome, and the other students in Duel Academy. "You're one of us now, Asuka-chan...how does it feel?" He asked with a smirk, looking down just for a moment at the glowing black aura surrounding his deck.

End Flashback

She gave an innocent but dark smile. "It feels great..."

Shou couldn't help but giggle, "I told you it would...I told you that it was a smart idea to join us." He smiled back up at Asuka, his smile also dark.

Asuka giggled back her eyes locking on his. She came closer until their faces touched and kissed him on the lips.

Shou's eyes widened when he felt the warmth of Asuka's lips on his own. The last thing he expected was Asuka KISSING him!! He blushed deeply, but then slowly relaxed, closing his eyes and kissing Asuka back shyly.

Asuka smirked wanting to kiss him again. Being her first kiss even if it was one while brainwashed she hungrily felt the need to keep kissing him.

When the kiss was broke, Shou looked down at the floor shyly while blushing. He too wanted to kiss Asuka again, though he wasn't really supposed to feel anything as a Duel Zombie. But shyness was taking over and he couldn't even get himself to look into her eyes despite anything else he wanted to do. "A-Asuka-chan..." He managed to squeak out in a small and shy voice, "W-what was that for...?"

Asuka blushed darkly. "To be honest i don't know what came over me...unless its the possibility that...well i think that even you can guess."

Shou's eyes widened in both embarrassment, shyness and shock. He knew exactly what Asuka was talking about and by the looks of her blushing it proved it even more so. Shou wanted to say something but couldn't form any words, he was speechless. He never in a million years thought something like THIS would happen! Asuka Tenjoin...? The beautiful, Obelisk Blue duelist of all people? He managed to look up at her, still blushing darkly and looking shy. "A-Asuka-chan...I...I k-know what you mean...I too um..." He looked down again, somehow blushing even more. He couldn't help but be this shy.

Her smile turned into a playful smirk. "Then you do...like me...or is it more like..." She couldnt find the courage to say it. She had only truly loved Judai but after what Shou had told her those feelings changed from the naive brunette to the shy but sweet blunette.

Hehe sorry to cut this short but I wanna keep you all reading so I'm not telling what happens in chapter 5. But I will tell you this. Chapter 5 will be put up directly after this!


	5. Sho's First Girl

_Last Time_

Shou's eyes widened in both embarrassment, shyness and shock. He knew exactly what Asuka was talking about and by the looks of her blushing it proved it even more so. Shou wanted to say something but couldn't form any words, he was speechless. He never in a million years thought something like THIS would happen! Asuka Tenjoin...? The beautiful, Obelisk Blue duelist of all people? He managed to look up at her, still blushing darkly and looking shy. "A-Asuka-chan...I...I k-know what you mean...I too um..." He looked down again, somehow blushing even more. He couldn't help but be this shy.

Her smile turned into a playful smirk. "Then you do...like me...or is it more like..." She couldnt find the courage to say it. She had only truly loved Judai but after what Shou had told her those feelings changed from the naive brunette to the shy but sweet blunette.

_End Flashback_

Shou managed to do the impossible and blush even more yet. "I...I..." He was so embarrassed and shy right now, he didn't know how to say anything or _what_ he should say. The truth is, he never really thought about it...but there definitely were feelings present for the blonde Obelisk. He would feel so happy and important if she paid attention to him, and when he thought that she gave him a love letter a while back he couldn't explain how ecstatic he felt. And now that she KISSED him... Closing his eyes from embarrassment and refusing to look up at her, he whispered the words "...I think I lo--...um...y-you know..."

Asuka's eyes lit up. "You gotta be dreaming little guy. tell me it isn't a dream."

If anything Shou was the one who felt like HE was dreaming!! He shook his head no, while still blushing and staring up into Asuka's eyes, shyness and disbelief still present in them. "I don't think this is a dream..." Biting his lower lip shyly, Shou decided to do the unthinkable. Standing up on his tippie-toes, he placed both of his hands on Asuka's face gently to pull her closer. Closing his eyes he shyly gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Though the kiss lasted for just a few seconds because of his shyness, it felt just as amazing as the first. Standing back straight he smiled shyly up at her, his cheeks still flushed. "T-that felt pretty real to me..."

Asuka wrapped her arms around him with a dark but evil smile.

Though Shou's cheeks were still flushed a pinkish shade, he couldn't help but smile as he slowly started to get used to this idea. He wrapped his arms around Asuka's waist, his smile also somewhat dark.

She finally felt the strength to say what she had been keeping secret for what seemed like forever. "Shou...I l-love...you."

Hearing those words come out of Asuka's mouth, gave Shou an amazing feeling that was impossible to describe. The fluttering in his heart almost seemed to make time stop, as he felt his cheeks get hot as he blushed again. But he didn't want to ruin the moment with his shyness, so he refused himself to look away from Asuka and though he was shy he smiled up at her. "Asuka-chan...I...I...l-love you too...I do..." He said in a small voice that was nearly a whisper. He still couldn't believe that this was happening, but he didn't care, he was happy that it was. He didn't want this moment to end.

Asuka's cheeks turned a slight pink. She couldn't believe it! "Shou-kun...I...dont know what to say...it feels incredible...and indescribable...but i've never felt happier.."

Shou nodded at Asuka's words, "I...I know exactly what you mean, Asuka-chan I feel the same way...!! This is really amazing..."

"So...does this mean we're...g-g-going out?"

Shou's face seemed to go completely red at the thought. But he guessed that was what came next...he loved Asuka and Asuka loved him back. There was really nothing left to do, it was offical. Shou smiled a very shy smile and nodded slowly. "Y-y-yeah, Asuka-chan...I guess it does..." He couldn't help but giggle as he stared at the floor shyly. "Y-you...you have to forgive me, though...t-this is my first time having a girlfriend...heh heh..."

"Its alright..your my first boyfriend..cutie."

Shou's eyes widened. "R-really!?" He never would've guessed that he would be Asuka's first boyfriend!! She was so pretty and popular with the boys, he was sure that she must've had a boyfriend before!! But the thought made him really happy as he smiled up at her. "I...I hope I could be a good boyfriend to you..."

She giggled. "Im just glad we're both duel zombies.." "Speaking of which..shall we go force your aniki to duel?"

Shou couldn't help but giggle too, "Yeah...so am I. I think that being a Duel Zombie was a very good choice for both of us." Shou smirked at the idea of dueling Judai. "Aniki...yeah, let's duel him." Blushing, he held out his hand offering Asuka to take it.

Asuka took his hand and held it as she got up. "Let's go make him pay...Judai-kun will fall to us.."

_Sho and Asuka are now going out but next time Asuka helps to unlock the evil in Sho's heart. The result…well I'll leave you all to ponder that. Till next time!_


	6. The Darkest Most Innocent Heart

_Last Time_

_She giggled. "Im just glad we're both duel zombies.." "Speaking of which..shall we go force your aniki to duel?"_

_Shou couldn't help but giggle too, "Yeah...so am I. I think that being a Duel Zombie was a very good choice for both of us." Shou smirked at the idea of dueling Judai. "Aniki...yeah, let's duel him." Blushing, he held out his hand offering Asuka to take it._

_Asuka took his hand and held it as she got up. "Let's go make him pay...Judai-kun will fall to us.."_

End Flashback

Shou allowed their fingers to intertwine as he nodded in agreement with a smirk. "There's no way we'll let Aniki win..."

Asuka smirked. "You may look innocent but you have darkness in your sweet little heart."

Shou couldn't help but giggle. "We all do...no one can deny the darkness they have inside of them."

Asuka chuckled as her eyes grew a little darker.

Shou smirked, his eyes darkning a bit as well. "...Though, no one ever thought that there was any darkness inside of me..." He giggled again, "I guess it must be a surprise to some, huh?"

"Yes..but i bet i can bring out more darkness.." She said smiling evilly.

"Hm?" Shou questioned, as he smirked up at her in a dark but still somewhat innocent way. "And how do you plan on doing that, Asuka-chan?"

"Simple..with magical power.."

Shou stared up at her questioningly. "Magical power?"

"Yes watch." She said as she used her energy to create a veil of shadow magic.

Shou just watched in awe as a veil of darkness started to appear near Asuka. He didn't know what was going on, and so he started getting nervous. He didn't know that Asuka could do anything like this!! The black light started to go towards Shou's body, and it caused the smaller bluenette to jump. He didn't feel anything from it, but he didn't know what to expect. "A-Asuka-chan what's going to happen?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"You'll feel yourself becoming more evil."

"I...will...?" Shou didn't have any time to think about this, however, because just at that moment the darkness started to completely cover his body. Strangely enough as it did, Shou's fear slowly slipped away and he wasn't nervous anymore at all. His eyes closed as he allowed the darkness to take him. It felt weird, almost like he was floating and he felt warm all over. He then began to feel more powerful, as thoughts that he never thought about before filled his mind. Soon enough all of the darkness was gone and Shou just stood there silently, his hair covering his expression. He slowly began to look up at Asuka, smirking at her with darkness evident in both his face and eyes. His eyes were still a soft silver, but now had a redish hue to them. "Heh..." He chuckled, "I like this feeling..."

"Good...let it fill your soul my little cutie."

Shou felt so different than he did before, he couldn't explain it. He felt so powerful and strong and even more so now he wanted to duel Judai Yuki. He wanted to defeat him mercilessly, and make him suffer for any time he hurt Shou. There wasn't a speck of caring for the other boy left in Shou's darkened heart now. "I never want to go back to the way I was, Asuka-chan." He said with another evil smirk, "I want to stay with the darkness forever..."

_Shou's heart has now been turned pure black with evil. How will Shou act? Find out next time._


	7. Burning Revenge

_Last Time_

_"Yes..but i bet i can bring out more darkness.." She said smiling evilly._

_"Hm?" Shou questioned, as he smirked up at her in a dark but still somewhat innocent way. "And how do you plan on doing that, Asuka-chan?"_

_"Simple..with magical power.."_

_Shou stared up at her questioningly. "Magical power?"_

_"Yes watch." She said as she used her energy to create a veil of shadow magic._

_Shou just watched in awe as a veil of darkness started to appear near Asuka. He didn't know what was going on, and so he started getting nervous. He didn't know that Asuka could do anything like this!! The black light started to go towards Shou's body, and it caused the smaller bluenette to jump. He didn't feel anything from it, but he didn't know what to expect. "A-Asuka-chan what's going to happen?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly._

_"You'll feel yourself becoming more evil."_

_"I...will...?" Shou didn't have any time to think about this, however, because just at that moment the darkness started to completely cover his body. Strangely enough as it did, Shou's fear slowly slipped away and he wasn't nervous anymore at all. His eyes closed as he allowed the darkness to take him. It felt weird, almost like he was floating and he felt warm all over. He then began to feel more powerful, as thoughts that he never thought about before filled his mind. Soon enough all of the darkness was gone and Shou just stood there silently, his hair covering his expression. He slowly began to look up at Asuka, smirking at her with darkness evident in both his face and eyes. His eyes were still a soft silver, but now had a redish hue to them. "Heh..." He chuckled, "I like this feeling..."_

_"Good...let it fill your soul my little cutie."_

_Shou felt so different than he did before, he couldn't explain it. He felt so powerful and strong and even more so now he wanted to duel Judai Yuki. He wanted to defeat him mercilessly, and make him suffer for any time he hurt Shou. There wasn't a speck of caring for the other boy left in Shou's darkened heart now. "I never want to go back to the way I was, Asuka-chan." He said with another evil smirk, "I want to stay with the darkness forever..."_

_End Flashback_

Asuka cackled evilly. "I knew you would my evil little prince."

Shou too laughed evily, and then smirked as he stood up on his tippie-toes to kiss Asuka lightly on the lips. When he broke the kiss, and smirked up at her, no shyness was shown like before.

Asuka smiled pure cruelty was in her smile unlike her usual gentleness.

Still holding her hand, Shou looked up ahead, glaring at nothing and getting a determined aura. "I want to make Judai pay." He said, no love present in his voice as he uttered his former best friend's name. "I can't hold it back anymore...I want revenge!"

"Yes..that's it Shou..let revenge burn in your soul.."

As he thought about it, Shou grew angrier and angrier. The darkness was feeding on his anger and desire for revenge, and just making it grow stronger. Right now he didn't even want to just DUEL Judai...no...he wanted to completely _destroy_ him. "I'm going to make him so sorry for everything he ever did...he'll regret ever causing me pain...he'll regret the day he ever messed with me!!!"

"But Shou-kun when did he ever harm you?"

"He..." Shou paused at this but instead of looking sad or upset like he usually would, he looked angry and resentful. "He stopped caring about me...when I looked up to him, and was always by his side...he ignored me, he stopped noticing me...he made me feel like I didn't have him anymore and I felt alone..."

"Ya mean cuz of his twin?"

Shou glared at the thought of Johan, and scowled at the floor. "Yes...all because of him." He mumbled, "I knew Judai longer...I was there for him more...I went through so much with him...!! And yet Johan's the one who...!!" His eyes flashed angrily.

Asuka grinned loving this. "Say it."

Shou glared angrily. "I hate him...I hate him and Judai!! I want to kill them...I want to make them suffer!!"

"K-kill? Thats a little extreme"

In reality Shou had no idea what he was saying. There was no goodness left in his heart, only darkness and evil. He couldn't think about anything nice and he couldn't even remember all of the good points in both Judai _and_ Johan. The only things that he could think about was how much he wanted to make them pay, and all the revenge he wanted against them. All rational thinking was over. "Extreme? No...thanks to Johan I felt so upset...I felt like I wasn't worth it anymore...!! I want him gone!"

_As you can see the darkness has consumed Shou's soul. Will he get his wish or will Asuka-chan stop him? Find out next time. Till then._


	8. Darkness Grows

_Last Time_

_Asuka cackled evilly. "I knew you would my evil little prince."_

_Shou too laughed evilly, and then smirked as he stood up on his tippie-toes to kiss Asuka lightly on the lips. When he broke the kiss, and smirked up at her, no shyness was shown like before._

_Asuka smiled pure cruelty was in her smile unlike her usual gentleness._

_Still holding her hand, Shou looked up ahead, glaring at nothing and getting a determined aura. "I want to make Judai pay." He said, no love present in his voice as he uttered his former best friend's name. "I can't hold it back anymore...I want revenge!"_

_"Yes..that's it Shou..let revenge burn in your soul.."_

_As he thought about it, Shou grew angrier and angrier. The darkness was feeding on his anger and desire for revenge, and just making it grow stronger. Right now he didn't even want to just DUEL Judai...no...he wanted to completely __destroy__ him. "I'm going to make him so sorry for everything he ever did...he'll regret ever causing me pain...he'll regret the day he ever messed with me!!!"_

_"But Shou-kun when did he ever harm you?"_

_"He..." Shou paused at this but instead of looking sad or upset like he usually would, he looked angry and resentful. "He stopped caring about me...when I looked up to him, and was always by his side...he ignored me, he stopped noticing me...he made me feel like I didn't have him anymore and I felt alone..."_

_"Ya mean cuz of his twin?"_

_Shou glared at the thought of Johan, and scowled at the floor. "Yes...all because of him." He mumbled, "I knew Judai longer...I was there for him more...I went through so much with him...!! And yet Johan's the one who...!!" His eyes flashed angrily._

_Asuka grinned loving this. "Say it."_

_Shou glared angrily. "I hate him...I hate him and Judai!! I want to kill them...I want to make them suffer!!"_

_"K-kill? Thats a little extreme"_

_In reality Shou had no idea what he was saying. There was no goodness left in his heart, only darkness and evil. He couldn't think about anything nice and he couldn't even remember all of the good points in both Judai __and__ Johan. The only things that he could think about was how much he wanted to make them pay, and all the revenge he wanted against them. All rational thinking was over. "Extreme? No...thanks to Johan I felt so upset...I felt like I wasn't worth it anymore...!! I want him gone!"_

_End flashback_

Asuka's eyes widened. "I know you want revenge but this is crazy."

Shou looked up at Asuka with a cold emotionless stare. "It's not crazy...it's what they deserve."

Asuka took a step back.

Shou's stare turned into a smirk as he watched Asuka back up. "What's wrong Asuka-chan? Aren't you on my side...?" The once innocent and shy boy chuckled, "You're my dark princess...you were the one that turned me this way..."

"Yes but I didn't think it would work that quickly." She lied. Deep down she was a little frightened.

Shou continued to smirk, sensing Asuka's fear. He wasn't going to hurt her, no. His feelings for her were still strong enough in his heart to keep him from harming her. But he couldn't help but find it a bit amusing to know that _he_...the boy who was once thought of as wimpy and weak even pathetic...not a threat to anyone...causing actual fear in someone. "You're powers are stronger than you think..." He said, still seeming to be amused.

"Sho-kun..I don't want you to actually kill them. Just show them no mercy when you duel."

"But..." Shou looked down, his soft blue hair hiding his expression. His face was covered by shadows. "Dueling them and winning...what if that's not enough...? I feel like...after what they did to me..." Slight evidence of sadness was shown in his voice, proof that the regular Shou and his emotions were still there in his heart.

Asuka knelt down in front of her boyfriend. "Look at me." She whispered.

Hesitant to look at her, afraid to show the emotion he was feeling, Shou slowly looked into her eyes. His eyes were still darkened but were also saddened, obvious of all the pain he was currently keeping inside.

Asuka kissed his cheek. "Go and win..let the rage inside you help you to crush them and make them pay.."

Shou actually blushed slightly, but looked away stubbornly to hide it. "Do you think that they'll understand...after it's over?"

"I doubt it. Heh what do you want most? Revenge?"

Shou's expression turned back into a cold and dark stare again and he smirked. "Yes...revenge...I want revenge on Judai and Johan. On Judai for ignoring me...for treating me like I was nothing. And on Johan for taking away someone who I cared about for a long time."

Asuka smiled her smile devoid of anything but evil love.

"I'm going to do this..." He said, his voice sounding determined. "I _will_ make them pay."

Asuka giggled evilly. "Yes..yes destroy them.." She said her voice laced with poison.

"Heh, I'll be sure to..." Shou said as he took Asuka's hand again and started to walk forward. He wanted to find them as soon as possible. He couldn't wait any longer.

Asuka followed the now evil ra smiling wickedly.

Shou chuckled to himself in a dark tone, "Juudai-kun...Johan-kun...where are you two?" He said this in a mocking tone as he walked through the hallways of the school searching for his former best friend and his clone.

As if on cue the 2 seemingly twins walked down the hall. "Hey Sho-kun." They both said.

Shou gave them a blank and cold stare, the red in his eyes glistening as light hit them. "Duel me." He said, no emotion present in his voice. "It's time for you to pay...both of you!"

"Pay? For what?" _Why does my best friend wanna duel me? Judai thought._

"Everything..." He said simply, his voice cold. "For ignoring me, for hurting me...everything!" He glared at the two boys.

Asuka giggled. "Yes Shou let your anger out.."

Judai looked over. "Asuka?"

Shou smirked up at Asuka as she spoke, and then turned back to Judai grinning evily. "Don't worry about her, _Aniki_." Shou said, using a mocking voice as he spoke the nickname he would always call Judai. "She's with me now...she was the one that turned me this way...she helped me find the darkness in my heart."

Judai laughed as clueless as ever. "Shou you would never hurt anyone."

Johan nodded in agreement.

Shou couldn't help but laugh from pure amusement at how dense the brunette and his friend were. His smile quickly faded, however, and he went back to a cold stare up at them. "Oh, wouldn't I? Would you care to test that theory?"

Judai smiled good-naturedly. "Sure." He said as naive as ever.

"That was the last mistake you'll ever make." Asuka snickered coldly.

Johan looked up at the dirty-blond duelist a bit puzzled.

Normally Shou would've laughed happily at Judai's dense nature, and would've found it almost cute. But now, Shou's thoughts were completely different and it almost disgusted him that Judai was really this clueless. "Moron. You have no idea what you're getting into..." He smirked, "But that's fine for me...it makes it all the more fun!"

Judai activated his duel disk happily.

Shou scoffed at Judai's happiness. When was he going to understand that this wasn't just a fun game between two friends? This was serious, this was revenge. And to see that Judai was just completely dense to it all made the smaller bluenette even more angry. He activated his Duel Disk as well, "Game on."

_Next time Shou duels Judai in a sort of revenge duel. Who will win? Well you'll have to wait and see. Bye-Bye for now everyone. _


	9. Judai Surrenders

_Last Time_

_Shou chuckled to himself in a dark tone, "Juudai-kun...Johan-kun...where are you two?" He said this in a mocking tone as he walked through the hallways of the school searching for his former best friend and his clone._

_As if on cue the 2 seemingly twins walked down the hall. "Hey Sho-kun." They both said._

_Shou gave them a blank and cold stare, the red in his eyes glistening as light hit them. "Duel me." He said, no emotion present in his voice. "It's time for you to pay...both of you!"_

_"Pay? For what?" __Why does my best friend wanna duel me? Judai thought._

_"Everything..." He said simply, his voice cold. "For ignoring me, for hurting me...everything!" He glared at the two boys._

_Asuka giggled. "Yes Shou let your anger out.."_

_Judai looked over. "Asuka?"_

_Shou smirked up at Asuka as she spoke, and then turned back to Judai grinning evily. "Don't worry about her, __Aniki__." Shou said, using a mocking voice as he spoke the nickname he would always call Judai. "She's with me now...she was the one that turned me this way...she helped me find the darkness in my heart."_

_Judai laughed as clueless as ever. "Shou you would never hurt anyone."_

_Johan nodded in agreement._

_Shou couldn't help but laugh from pure amusement at how dense the brunette and his friend were. His smile quickly faded, however, and he went back to a cold stare up at them. "Oh, wouldn't I? Would you care to test that theory?"_

_Judai smiled good-naturedly. "Sure." He said as naive as ever._

_"That was the last mistake you'll ever make." Asuka snickered coldly._

_Johan looked up at the dirty-blond duelist a bit puzzled._

_Normally Shou would've laughed happily at Judai's dense nature, and would've found it almost cute. But now, Shou's thoughts were completely different and it almost disgusted him that Judai was really this clueless. "Moron. You have no idea what you're getting into..." He smirked, "But that's fine for me...it makes it all the more fun!"_

_Judai activated his duel disk happily._

_Shou scoffed at Judai's happiness. When was he going to understand that this wasn't just a fun game between two friends? This was serious, this was revenge. And to see that Judai was just completely dense to it all made the smaller bluenette even more angry. He activated his Duel Disk as well, "Game on."_

_End flashback_

Judai smiled. "This'll be sweet!"

"I'll go first Sho. I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" A man with green skin and huge white wings appeared on Judai's field. (1000/1000) "And then I'll throw a facedown and end my turn."

"Pathetic my draw! I'll set a monster and end my turn." Sho replied.

Judai drew and waved signaling the end of his turn.

Sho smirked. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card. Now I play Vehicroid Connection Zone and I'll fuse my Drillroid, Steamroid and Submarineroid to Fusion Summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill! That ends my turn." Sho replied with a smirk.

Judai smiled and drew. "I play the spell card Trap Booster so I discard one card in order to play Ring of Destruction from my hand." A ring that had bomb-like detonators on it wrapped around Shou's monster making it explode into pixels. Shou grimaced in pain as his life point meter went to 1000. "I end my turn." Judai replied his meter also at 1000.

"My turn! I play my own Trap Booster so I discard my Expressroid to play Call of The Haunted!" A card that had the image of a graveyard and an errie mist appeared on the field. "I ressurct my Jumbo Drill! And next I play the Hinotama spell card!" Several dozen fireballs rained down on Judai taking away 500 points. "I end my turn." Shou said.

Shou was managing to have a lead but only by a few points. Judai was a worthy oppoinent, Shou knew that going into this. And no amount of anger could really stop the honest challenge it was to duel Judai. But currently Shou had his Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill on the field and with it having 3000 attack points, Shou was becoming confident to win.

Judai looked at his hand then the field before he moved his hand to his deck and placed his hand on it. "...I surrender Shou..you win."

_Hehe the chappies over. Did the ending shock ya? Stay tuned for more!_


	10. A Dying Wish

_Last Time_

"_I'll go first Sho. I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" A man with green skin and huge white wings appeared on Judai's field. (1000/1000) "And then I'll throw a facedown and end my turn."_

"_Pathetic my draw! I'll set a monster and end my turn." Sho replied._

_Judai drew and waved signaling the end of his turn._

_Sho smirked. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card. Now I play Vehicroid Connection Zone and I'll fuse my Drillroid, Steamroid and Submarineroid to Fusion Summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill! That ends my turn." Sho replied with a smirk._

_Judai smiled and drew. "I play the spell card Trap Booster so I discard one card in order to play Ring of Destruction from my hand." A ring that had bomb-like detonators on it wrapped around Shou's monster making it explode into pixels. Shou grimaced in pain as his life point meter went to 1000. "I end my turn." Judai replied his meter also at 1000._

"_My turn! I play my own Trap Booster so I discard my Expressroid to play Call of The Haunted!" A card that had the image of a graveyard and an errie mist appeared on the field. "I ressurct my Jumbo Drill! And next I play the Hinotama spell card!" Several dozen fireballs rained down on Judai taking away 500 points. "I end my turn." Shou said._

_Shou was managing to have a lead but only by a few points. Judai was a worthy oppoinent, Shou knew that going into this. And no amount of anger could really stop the honest challenge it was to duel Judai. But currently Shou had his Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill on the field and with it having 3000 attack points, Shou was becoming confident to win._

_Judai looked at his hand then the field before he moved his hand to his deck and placed his hand on it. "...I surrender Shou..you win."_

_End flashback_

Shou had to admit that he was a bit shocked that Judai surrendered. "J-Judai..." He whispered, but then he quickly shrugged it off and smirked. "It was too much for you, huh?" He narrowed his eyes angrily at Judai, "I told you I would win...I wasn't going to give up. Not to _you_."

"Shou..what's up with you? You've changed man."

"You finally get it?" Shou said, his voice cold. "That's what I've been telling you all along. I'm not the wimpy Shou that everyone could push around anymore. I found the darkness in my heart..."

Asuka chuckled. "How amusing.."

Shou smiled darkly up at Asuka when he heard her voice, and took her hand as he looked back at Judai with another cold stare. "And my change...was all thanks to her."

Judai glared at her furious. "Why did you do this?!" He screamed at her.

Asuka just smirked.

Shou laughed slightly, obviously amused at Judai's reaction. "Taking your anger out on her, Judai?"

Judai nodded charging at Asuka he punched her hard in the face causing her to fall backwards knocked out.

Shou's eyes widened as he was only able to watch Judai hurt Shou's dark girlfriend. "ASUKA-CHAN!" He cried out, caring about the female duelist. He knelt down next to her only to see that she was unresponsive. Slowly getting up, he looked back to Judai glaring at him furiously. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" He yelled.

"She did this to you!" He said in a cold voice almost happy Asuka was hurt.

She began to bleed some from her cheek where she had been hit.

Shou was beyond angry as he glared at Judai. "That gives you no right to hit her! I WANTED her to do this to me! I'm stronger now...and I have more common sense, I know I shouldn't have anything to do with people like you!"

Asuka moaned softly as she opened her eyes.

Glaring at Judai one last time, he knelt next to Asuka placing a hand on Asuka's cheek softly, showing her kindness. "Are you okay? Asuka-chan..."

"Yeah im fine.. what happened?" "Wait a sec." "You wanted this Shou-kun?" Johan asked as Judai's bio-band absorbed a good amount of his energy.

Shou whispered to Asuka softly, "Judai punched you..." He looked back up at Johan, glaring at him as well. "That's exactly what I said." He responded, "I was fed up with you and Judai treating me the way you did. You both ignored me and...you're both too stupid to even notice that you were hurting me. Asuka-chan helped me find the darkness in my heart. Thanks to her I was able to stand up against Judai."

Johan's light green eyes softened. "Shou-kun..i'm sorry..we didn't know.."

Shou refused to listen, "You DID know!" He insisted, "You had to have known!!! You can't be that dumb, you were hurtijng me on purpose and neither of you cared!"

Asuka smiled evilly. "Yes Shou..they never cared..your just a tool to them..i'm the only one who loves you..well besides your brother that is."

Shou nodded as Asuka spoke, believing everything she said. "She's right, you both were just using me! Neither of you care about me at all!"

Asuka cackled kissing Shou on the lips her kiss dripping with venom it seemed.

Judai and Johan could only watch in horror.

Shou wrapped his arms around Asuka, kissing her back and melting into the kiss as he did so. He didn't care about what Judai and Johan thought at this point, he only believed and cared about Asuka.

"Shou..." A voice called weakly.

Hearing a familar voice caused Shou to break his kiss with Asuka only to see his brother, Ryo. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the taller Marufuji brother standing before him. "O-Oniisan...!?"

Ryo nodded clutching his chest.

Shou saw his dear big brother clutching his chest and it worried him. Quickly, he rushed over to his big brother's side. "O-Oniisan...what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"It's my heart..remember those shock devices i dueled you with last year?"

Shou nodded grimly as he remembered that horrible duel that had taken so much out of him. "Is...is this a side effect from those?"

"Yes..since ive used them and the underworld deck so much.." He lowered his voice so it was only a whisper. "I am dying."

Shou was horrified, and right at that moment, tears started to form in his large silver and red eyes. "N-no...y-you can't be...please...big bro...tell me you're lying...!"

Ryo hung his head. "I wish i was little brother..but sadly it is true..i will soon die from my heart conditions."

Shou bit his lower lip to try and stop any more tears from falling. "But I...there has to be a way to stop it, there has to be...!"

"There is one way.."

"W-what is it?" Shou said, already determined to help his big brother. "Tell me the way, please!!"

"You must defeat me in a duel..using the underworld deck."

Shou seemed to look scared with Ryo's words. "But...but how could I do that? I could never beat you...I..."

Ryo smiled kissing his brother's cheek. "You almost did. I have faith in you. If you defeat me i'll live..but if i win i will still die."

Shou blushed at his brother's compliment and looked down at the floor, "I...I'll try, big bro!" He said, looking up at him in a determined matter. "I'll defeat you...and I'll save your life!"

"I look forward to it. This may be my final duel if i win."

"No..." Shou said, continuing to look up at his brother. "Don't say that, Oniisan!! I'm going to beat you, you're going to live!"

Ryo smiled. "If i do die..i love you.."

Shou felt his heart skip a beat at Ryo's words. It was rare to hear his big brother act completely sweetly so when he did..."Oniisan..." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you too...I won't let you die..."

"Lets duel.."

Shou didn't have as much confidence as he did when he was dueling Judai. He was nervous about dueling his brother especially because of the stakes that were at hand. But he was more determined than ever, and he forced himself to stay focused. He wanted to win...no, he HAD to win in order to save Ryo who meant so much to him. Shakily, he readied his duel disk. "G-game on."

_Will Shou win and save Ryo's life? Find out next time in Life And Death Duel!_


	11. Life And Death Duel

_Last Time_

_"Shou..." A voice called weakly._

_Hearing a familar voice caused Shou to break his kiss with Asuka only to see his brother, Ryo. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the taller Marufuji brother standing before him. "O-Oniisan...!?"_

_Ryo nodded clutching his chest._

_Shou saw his dear big brother clutching his chest and it worried him. Quickly, he rushed over to his big brother's side. "O-Oniisan...what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_"It's my heart..remember those shock devices i dueled you with last year?"_

_Shou nodded grimly as he remembered that horrible duel that had taken so much out of him. "Is...is this a side effect from those?"_

_"Yes..since ive used them and the underworld deck so much.." He lowered his voice so it was only a whisper. "I am dying."_

_Shou was horrified, and right at that moment, tears started to form in his large silver and red eyes. "N-no...y-you can't be...please...big bro...tell me you're lying...!"_

_Ryo hung his head. "I wish i was little brother..but sadly it is true..i will soon die from my heart conditions."_

_Shou bit his lower lip to try and stop any more tears from falling. "But I...there has to be a way to stop it, there has to be...!"_

_"There is one way.."_

_"W-what is it?" Shou said, already determined to help his big brother. "Tell me the way, please!!"_

_"You must defeat me in a duel..using the underworld deck."_

_Shou seemed to look scared with Ryo's words. "But...but how could I do that? I could never beat you...I..."_

_Ryo smiled kissing his brother's cheek. "You almost did. I have faith in you. If you defeat me i'll live..but if i win i will still die."_

_Shou blushed at his brother's compliment and looked down at the floor, "I...I'll try, big bro!" He said, looking up at him in a determined matter. "I'll defeat you...and I'll save your life!"_

_"I look forward to it. This may be my final duel if i win."_

_"No..." Shou said, continuing to look up at his brother. "Don't say that, Oniisan!! I'm going to beat you, you're going to live!"_

_Ryo smiled. "If i do die..i love you.."_

_Shou felt his heart skip a beat at Ryo's words. It was rare to hear his big brother act completely sweetly so when he did..."Oniisan..." He whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you too...I won't let you die..."_

_"Lets duel.."_

_Shou didn't have as much confidence as he did when he was dueling Judai. He was nervous about dueling his brother especially because of the stakes that were at hand. But he was more determined than ever, and he forced himself to stay focused. He wanted to win...no, he HAD to win in order to save Ryo who meant so much to him. Shakily, he readied his duel disk. "G-game on."_

_End flashback_

Ryo and Shou both drew 5 cards.

"I'll start onni-san. I'll place 2 cards facedown and summon Infernal Dragon in attack mode." (2000/0) A black-green scaled dragon appeared on the field growling menacingly at Ryo.

"That ends my turn." Shou replied softly.

Ryo drew a card and smiled. "Sorry little bro but I have the card to win right here." He flipped over Power Bond.

"Oh no!" Shou cried.

Ryo calmly sent 3 monsters to the graveyard. "I fusion summon Super Vechicroid Jumbo Drill." The drill from Shou's earlier duels appeared with 6000 points.

"I reveal my trap. It's Chithonian Polymer so I sacrifice my Dragon to take control of your monster."

"Very well. Due to Power Bond's effect I now lose 3000 points next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Ryo said calmly as his life point meter went to 1000.

"My turn. Draw." Sho drew a card.

"You triggered my trap card. It's known as Raigeki Break. I simply discard 1 card to destroy any card on the field that I want. And I choose your Drill."

Shou groaned as his monster exploded into pixels. He tossed the card back to Ryo and he slipped it back into his own grave.

"Now I play my Card Destruction card. So now we discard every card we're holding then we draw the same amount." Shou explained.

Ryo nodded. He discarded his 2 then drew 2 more.

Shou discarded 3 one of which was Exploder Dragon. He then drew 3. "I summon Cyber Dark Horn!" Shou shouted as a demonic-like machine appeared on the field. (800/800)

"Now my monster's special ability activates letting me bring back Exploder Dragon and attach it to Cyber Dark Horn. Therefore his attack points go up to 1800."

Ryo was down to a mere 1000 points with nothing on the field. He was immensely proud of his little brother.

Shou was shocked by the playing field at the moment. He was _winning_. On Shou's side of the field, not only did he have more life points but he also had the Cyber Dark Horn combined with the Exploder Dragon. With one direct attack to Ryo he would win. He would surely save his brother. Without hesitation, Shou called his attack. "Cyber Dark Horn! Attack Ryo's life points directly!" Shou shouted.

Ryo smiled as his life points dropped to 0. "You did it little brother.. thanks to you i'll be saved."

Shou couldn't help but feel tears form in his eyes, though they were tears of joy. "O-Oniisan...!!" He rushed over to his brother's side, and wrapped his arms around him hugging the taller bluenette tightly. He leaned against Ryo's chest and couldn't help but cry as he hugged him. "I'm so happy...I'm so happy, I saved you! You're going to survive!!"

Ryo smiled happily. "Yes thanks to you." Asuka grinned evilly in a way happy for Ryo.

Shou let go of Ryo, his silver and red eyes glistening in the light. "I'm so glad..."

_Shou has won the duel so Ryo is safe. Boy was that close! R&R folks!_


	12. Johan's Alliance With Shou

_Last Time_

_Ryo and Shou both drew 5 cards._

"_I'll start onni-san. I'll place 2 cards facedown and summon Infernal Dragon in attack mode." (2000/0) A black-green scaled dragon appeared on the field growling menacingly at Ryo._

"_That ends my turn." Shou replied softly._

_Ryo drew a card and smiled. "Sorry little bro but I have the card to win right here." He flipped over Power Bond._

"_Oh no!" Shou cried._

_Ryo calmly sent 3 monsters to the graveyard. "I fusion summon Super Vechicroid Jumbo Drill." The drill from Shou's earlier duels appeared with 6000 points._

"_I reveal my trap. It's Chthonian Polymer so I sacrifice my Dragon to take control of your monster."_

"_Very well. Due to Power Bond's effect I now lose 3000 points next I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Ryo said calmly as his life point meter went to 1000._

"_My turn. Draw." Sho drew a card._

"_You triggered my trap card. It's known as Raigeki Break. I simply discard 1 card to destroy any card on the field that I want. And I choose your Drill."_

_Shou groaned as his monster exploded into pixels. He tossed the card back to Ryo and he slipped it back into his own grave._

"_Now I play my Card Destruction card. So now we discard every card we're holding then we draw the same amount." Shou explained._

_Ryo nodded. He discarded his 2 then drew 2 more._

_Shou discarded 3 one of which was Exploder Dragon. He then drew 3. "I summon Cyber Dark Horn!" Shou shouted as a demonic-like machine appeared on the field. (800/800)_

"_Now my monster's special ability activates letting me bring back Exploder Dragon and attach it to Cyber Dark Horn. Therefore his attack points go up to 1800."_

_Ryo was down to a mere 1000 points with nothing on the field. He was immensely proud of his little brother._

_Shou was shocked by the playing field at the moment. He was __winning__. On Shou's side of the field, not only did he have more life points but he also had the Cyber Dark Horn combined with the Exploder Dragon. With one direct attack to Ryo he would win. He would surely save his brother. Without hesitation, Shou called his attack. "Cyber Dark Horn! Attack Ryo's life points directly!" Shou shouted._

_Ryo smiled as his life points dropped to 0. "You did it little brother.. thanks to you I'll be saved."_

_Shou couldn't help but feel tears form in his eyes, though they were tears of joy. "O-Oniisan...!!" He rushed over to his brother's side, and wrapped his arms around him hugging the taller bluenette tightly. He leaned against Ryo's chest and couldn't help but cry as he hugged him. "I'm so happy...I'm so happy, I saved you! You're going to survive!!"_

_Ryo smiled happily. "Yes thanks to you." Asuka grinned evilly in a way happy for Ryo._

_Shou let go of Ryo, his silver and red eyes glistening in the light. "I'm so glad..."_

_End flashback_

Asuka laughed evilly. "So am I."

Johan looked at her confused. "Why do you care about Hell Kaiser?"

Shou looked away from his brother and over to Johan, to answer the question that was originally aimed for Asuka. "He's my Oniisan...of course I'm going to continue to care about him. No matter what change that happens to me, I'll never stop loving my big brother!"

"But Shou he nearly killed you.." Judai said trying to reason with his now evil best friend.

Shou's eyes narrowed at Judai as he was reminded about that painful memory. "That's none of your buisness!!" Shou snapped, raising his voice at the brunette. "He...that's just Oniisan's dueling style...he would never really kill me!"

Ryo smiled with tears in his eyes.

Judai shook his head and played a tape of their duel showing how ruthless Ryo was how he disrespected his cards just to have a chance to humiliate his younger brother.

Though now dark at heart, Shou still felt hurt at watching that duel. Tears started to form in his silver and red eyes and he looked away from the televison, unable to watch anymore. "N-no..." He said in a small tone, "Please...please turn it off...I don't want to see it anymore!!" Trying to be brave and strong, Shou quickly wiped his tears away and glared up at Judai. "It doesn't matter what Ryo-kun did in his past!! He's still my big brother no matter what and...!!" He looked down, "No matter what...I still love him...I never want anything bad to happen to my big brother..."

Judai laughed shocking Johan.

Shou glared at Judai angrily, "What the hell's wrong with you!? Why are you laughing!? You just don't understand...!!!"

Asuka hugged Shou tightly.

Ryo smirked teasingly. "Hey little bro you never told me ya had a girlfriend." He teased.

Shou was a little surprised by Asuka's hug so he couldn't help but blush, but then he hugged her back. His blush deepened, however, when he heard Ryo's teasing tone. "I...u-uh...y-yeah...me and Asuka-chan are g-going out...we just recently told each other h-how we feel..."

Ryo giggled. "Thats so cute. My little bro has his first girlfriend someone i almost asked out." He said blushing himself.

Judai snickered.

Shou couldn't help but feel proud thinking that he got someone as a girlfriend that Ryo had wanted before. He smirked but then giggled too, "Yeah, I was pretty surprised too but..." He smiled up at Asuka darkly, "I'm happy, I love Asuka-chan."

Asuka smirked back. "And i love you Shou-kun." She said sticking her tounge out at Judai.

Shou giggled and stood up on his tippie-toes to kiss her on the cheek. He then looked at Judai and smirked at him. "Heh."

Johan smiled. "I'm happy for ya little buddy. Shes a nice girl." Johan said almost teasingly causing Asuka to blush.

Shou actually felt happy to hear Johan say that about his girlfriend, but he was still bitter towards him and Judai and so he didn't want to show his happiness. He stubbornly looked away, folding his arms cockily. "I know she is, you don't have to tell me that twice."

Johan chuckled walking over to his side.

Shou looked up as Johan started walking near. He glared stubbornly, "What do you want!?" He insisted right away.

"I can see why you hate Judai." Johan whispered something that would've shocked Judai to his core if he had heard it. "Hes usually a jerk." He whispered.

Shou's eyes widened when he heard Johan whisper that to him. He would've never in a million years expect Johan to go and say that about his very own clone. But still, it made him smirk and he was amazed to hear this. "Even to you...?" Shou whispered back.

Johan smirked almost evilly. "Yeah especially to me..so mind helping me settle the score?" He whispered.

Shou was completely surprised that Johan was saying all of this. But hearing him made him happy to know that he'd have another alley against Judai. He smirked as he whispered, "I'd love to...I'll side with anyone against Judai."

Johan chuckled almost darkly as he held out his hand asking for a handshake to seal their new alliance.

Shou still wasn't 100 sure that he trusted Johan yet, but he decided that it would be okay as long as he was careful. Giggling slightly in an evil way, Shou too put out his hand to shake Johan's.

_Johan has now joined the dark side. R&R to see what happens next._


	13. Plans Set In Motion

_Last Time_

_Johan smiled. "I'm happy for ya little buddy. Shes a nice girl." Johan said almost teasingly causing Asuka to blush._

_Shou actually felt happy to hear Johan say that about his girlfriend, but he was still bitter towards him and Judai and so he didn't want to show his happiness. He stubbornly looked away, folding his arms cockily. "I know she is, you don't have to tell me that twice."_

_Johan chuckled walking over to his side._

_Shou looked up as Johan started walking near. He glared stubbornly, "What do you want!?" He insisted right away._

_"I can see why you hate Judai." Johan whispered something that would've shocked Judai to his core if he had heard it. "Hes usually a jerk." He whispered._

_Shou's eyes widened when he heard Johan whisper that to him. He would've never in a million years expect Johan to go and say that about his very own clone. But still, it made him smirk and he was amazed to hear this. "Even to you...?" Shou whispered back._

_Johan smirked almost evilly. "Yeah especially to me..so mind helping me settle the score?" He whispered._

_Shou was completely surprised that Johan was saying all of this. But hearing him made him happy to know that he'd have another alley against Judai. He smirked as he whispered, "I'd love to...I'll side with anyone against Judai."_

_Johan chuckled almost darkly as he held out his hand asking for a handshake to seal their new alliance._

_Shou still wasn't 100 sure that he trusted Johan yet, but he decided that it would be okay as long as he was careful. Giggling slightly in an evil way, Shou too put out his hand to shake Johan's._

_End flashback_

Johan shook it with an evil grin.

"Shou-kun what are you 2 whispering about?" Asuka asked sweetly.

Shou looked up at Asuka and decided that it would be okay to tell her being that he fully trusted her already.

He motioned her to come closer as he whispered to her their evil plans. "Johan-kun is going to side with us...and we're going to take down Judai Yuki together."

Asuka's eyes widened. "But their twins..."

Shou nodded, "I know...I didn't understand it at first either. But...he said that Judai's a jerk even to him. So maybe...maybe there's more to their relationship than meets the eye. Johan-kun said that he wanted revenge..."

Asuka laughed softly. "Perfect.."

"We have a few people against Judai-kun now..." Shou said with an evil smirk, "Together he doesn't stand a chance...Judai will go _down_."

_The wicked plans of Shou and the others are in motion. Next time Manjoume will join their ranks._


	14. Another New Alliance

_"Shou-kun what are you 2 whispering about?" Asuka asked sweetly._

_Last Time_

_Shou looked up at Asuka and decided that it would be okay to tell her being that he fully trusted her already._

_He motioned her to come closer as he whispered to her their evil plans. "Johan-kun is going to side with us...and we're going to take down Judai Yuki together."_

_Asuka's eyes widened. "But their twins..."_

_Shou nodded, "I know...I didn't understand it at first either. But...he said that Judai's a jerk even to him. So maybe...maybe there's more to their relationship than meets the eye. Johan-kun said that he wanted revenge..."_

_Asuka laughed softly. "Perfect.."_

_"We have a few people against Judai-kun now..." Shou said with an evil smirk, "Together he doesn't stand a chance...Judai will go __down__."_

_End Flashback_

Asuka grinned maliciously. "For a cutie your very evil."

Shou couldn't help but giggle. "It's all thanks to you, Asuka-chan."

"Yes but you saved me to start." She said.

Soft but dark chuckling could be heard.

"I did...so I guess my darkness wasn't all just thanks to you, huh?" Shou asked.

"No guess not." Asuka replied

"Yo Judai...Tenjoin-kun...I'm pleased to meet you here.." Said a dark voice.

Judai looked up in shock. "Manjoume!"

"Manjoume Sanda!" The zombified teen insisted.

Shou turned, surprised to see the black haired boy standing before them. "M-Manjoume-kun!! What are you doing here?!"

Manjoume chuckled his eyes dark like the others.

Shou smirked, Manjoume was one of the zombie-students and he knew that he would definitely join Shou and the others in the team against Judai. "Manjoume-kun..." Shou started, "You want revenge against Judai too...don't you?"

Manjoume nodded as he offered his hand for a handshake to seal their alliance.

Shou laughed wickedly and eagerly shook it.

_Oh that Shou-kun is so bad isn't he? Anyway stay tuned for more!_


	15. A Horrible Plan

_A/N: This will be an extremely short chapter. Sorry guys._

_Last Time_

_Judai looked up in shock. "Manjoume!"_

_"Manjoume Sanda!" The zombified teen insisted._

_Shou turned, surprised to see the black haired boy standing before them. "M-Manjoume-kun!! What are you doing here?!"_

_Manjoume chuckled his eyes dark like the others._

_Shou smirked, Manjoume was one of the zombie-students and he knew that he would definitely join Shou and the others in the team against Judai. "Manjoume-kun..." Shou started, "You want revenge against Judai too...don't you?"_

_Manjoume nodded as he offered his hand for a handshake to seal their alliance._

_Shou laughed wickedly and eagerly shook it._

_End Flashback_

Judai looked at the zombified teens really afraid.

Shou and Asuka cackled evilly.

"Poor Judai's all alone. All he has is that weird spirit and that fangirl Rei." They taunted.

Shou turned to Asuka having thought of an idea.

"Hey Asuka-chan let's pretend to be his friends again then turn on him. That will shatter his spirit." Shou said with a truly horrible laugh.

Asuka laughed as well nodding eager to crush the Osiris brunette.

_Next time their plan will begin… to be continued… _


	16. Shou's Plan Commences

_Last Time_

_Judai looked at the zombified teens really afraid._

_Shou and Asuka cackled evilly._

"_Poor Judai's all alone. All he has is that weird spirit and that fangirl Rei." They taunted._

_Shou turned to Asuka having thought of an idea._

"_Hey Asuka-chan let's pretend to be his friends again then turn on him. That will shatter his spirit." Shou said with a truly horrible laugh._

_Asuka laughed as well nodding eager to crush the Osiris brunette._

_End Flashback_

Shou walked up to Judai. "I'm sorry Aniki. Your still my best friend." Shou lied right through his teeth.

"Yes Judai-san please forgive us." Asuka pleaded faking sadness perfectly.

"I forgive you." Judai replied.

Shou chuckled to himself amazed at how easily Judai was falling for their act.

Judai smiled at him starting to finally feel secure again.

Shou smirked lightly, careful to not let Judai see it. It was obvious that he was now starting to trust them and it made Shou feel proud to see their plan working perfectly.

Asuka grinned. "What now?" She whispered.

Shou whispered back, "Well we already got him to believe us and he thinks that we're on his side again...so I guess the next step is to break him down..."

_Will Shou and Asuka manage to do that? Stay tuned to find out!_


	17. The Final Step In Crushing Judai

_Last Time_

_Shou walked up to Judai. "I'm sorry Aniki. Your still my best friend." Shou lied right through his teeth._

"_Yes Judai-san please forgive us." Asuka pleaded faking sadness perfectly._

"_I forgive you." Judai replied._

_Shou chuckled to himself amazed at how easily Judai was falling for their act._

_Judai smiled at him starting to finally feel secure again._

_Shou smirked lightly, careful to not let Judai see it. It was obvious that he was now starting to trust them and it made Shou feel proud to see their plan working perfectly._

_Asuka grinned. "What now?" She whispered._

_Shou whispered back, "Well we already got him to believe us and he thinks that we're on his side again...so I guess the next step is to break him down..."_

_End Flashback_

"But how?"

Shou paused, having to admit to himself that he wasn't exactly sure of the next step. "Well...I haven't really thought of that yet..." He said with a slight nervous laugh, "We need to break him down as hard as possible...he trusts us now so it shouldn't be too hard to break him. But _how_ we're going to do that is the real question..."

"Maybe we could have him overhearing about how we tricked him." She suggested.

"Hm..." Shou thought about Asuka's idea and then smirked, nodding. "That's a good idea." He said, "It'll hurt him at least."

"Yes i want nothing more than to crush that little dweeb."

Shou smirked as he agreed, "Me too...I want him to suffer..."

"Yes..he'll pay for taking me from the Hikari No Kessa."

"And he'll pay for hurting me and causing me so much pain..."

Asuka giggled softly.

_Although this is a super-short chapter I promise to make Chapter 18 long. Till then!_


	18. Finally Shattered

_Last Time_

_Shou paused, having to admit to himself that he wasn't exactly sure of the next step. "Well...I haven't really thought of that yet..." He said with a slight nervous laugh, "We need to break him down as hard as possible...he trusts us now so it shouldn't be too hard to break him. But __how__ we're going to do that is the real question..."_

_"Maybe we could have him overhearing about how we tricked him." She suggested._

_"Hm..." Shou thought about Asuka's idea and then smirked, nodding. "That's a good idea." He said, "It'll hurt him at least."_

_"Yes i want nothing more than to crush that little dweeb."_

_Shou smirked as he agreed, "Me too...I want him to suffer..."_

_"Yes..he'll pay for taking me from the Hikari No Kessa."_

_"And he'll pay for hurting me and causing me so much pain..."_

_Asuka giggled softly._

_End Flashback_

Shou glanced back at Judai, but looked right back to Asuka. "Let's start..." He smirked and giggled, raising his voice a bit so that Judai would be able to hear exactly what they were saying. "Judai-kun is such an _idiot_..." He said, well aware that Judai was hearing them. "I can't believe he actually believed all of that. I knew he was stupid, but I never could have imagined that he was THIS stupid."

Asuka giggled. "Yeah i know he's such a dork."

Judai heard what Shou and Asuka were saying and his eyes widened.

Was this really happening?

Were the same two people that just told him that they were sorry were now saying that it was all just a trick?  
Shou giggled too, "And now he's actually believing that we're on his side again...it's so pathetic, he's so trusting."

"I know..what a loser. It scares me to think i used to want to date him." Asuka said, her voice cruel and hurtful.

"And it scares me to think that I wanted his attention and I thought of him as my best friend." Agreed Shou.  
Judai felt his heart ache at hearing what Asuka and Shou were saying. "Shou-kun...Asuka-chan...?" He asked lightly, staring at them both pained and shocked. "Are you guys being serious? That was all just an act?"

Asuka smirked. "Maybe.."

Judai glared at both of them, though still obviously hurt. "But that's messed up! You guys just said that you were being serious when you apologized to me!"

Asuka cackled.

Shou giggled evily, "Judai-kun, you really ARE naive...you thought that we were being serious?"  
Judai continued to glare, "Of course I did!! I didn't think...I didn't think you guys would actually do something like this!" His brown eyes filled with tears.

Asuka laughed coldly. "Oh you are so clueless.."

Shou laughed coldy as well. "And dense. Why WOULDN'T we do something like this after all of the things _you've_ done?"

Judai glared at them both, tears still forming in his chocolate brown eyes. "BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" He shouted.

"Shou-kun mind refreshing his memory." Asuka said, with a heinous grin.

"With pleasure." Shou said to Asuka as he looked back at Judai with a cold stare. "You hurt me, Judai...I don't know how many times I have to remind you of this. And you were a liar to everyone else. You're nothing but a selfish, naive, jerk!!!"

Judai gave Shou a hurt and shocked expression and then looked down at the floor. He mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

Asuka smiled cruelly.

Shou smiled evily at Judai, his eyes flashing with darkness. "What did you expect, Judai-kun? After what you did...we could never forgive you. It's a shame that you actually thought we would."  
Judai stayed quietly, staring down at the floor with his expression hidden by his the shadow of his hair. He didn't know what to do anymore. Aside from Rei, he really was all alone...

Asuka giggled.

Unable to just stand there any longer, Judai glared at the bluenette and his girlfriend. "It's...it's fine!!" He said, raising his voice a bit. "I don't need either of you...I don't need anyone!!!" And with that Judai ran off.

Shou giggled and smirked evily as he watched his ex-best friend run away like that. "Heh, I guess it worked...he looked really hurt."

"Brilliant work you 2." Martin said.

_Well Asuka and Shou have officially shattered Judai. Stay tuned for more!_


	19. More Taunting

Last Time

_Last Time_

_Unable to just stand there any longer, Judai glared at the bluenette and his girlfriend. "It's...it's fine!!" He said, raising his voice a bit. "I don't need either of you...I don't need anyone!!" And with that Judai ran off._

_Shou giggled and smirked evily as he watched his ex-best friend run away like that. "Heh, I guess it worked...he looked really hurt."_

_"Brilliant work you 2." Martin said._

_End Flashback_

Martin laughed wickedly, enticing them to join in with him.

Shou quickly recognized the invitation, laughing in the same manner, he had just loved to tease Judai, seeing him race away made it all the more hilarious.

"Oh Shou-kun your so evil." Asuka replied, laughing almost as wickedly as the 2 boys.

"Thank you Asuka-chan." Shou laughed in reply

Martin slowly calmed down from his laughter and cleared his throat before he spoke up. "I have a suggestion but I shall let you come up with the rest of how it's planned."

"What's that?" Shou asked, rapidly letting his laughter fade.

"Find Judai and break him more. How you do it is up to you my wicked ones."

"We will do so. I know Asuka-chan wishes to break him almost as much as I do."

"Oh yes my evil prince. I have a way we can. Martin-san for now you can go do as you wish." Asuka told him. Martin nodded and left, leaving them alone.

Shou turned to Asuka, eagerly anticipating their further tormenting of Judai, he grinned darkly.

"Come my White Queen, we should go and hunt down that pest. I know you want to tease him too" he chuckled coldly.

"Tease? I want to crush his very being!" Asuka cackled.

"Good, I feel the same way. So let's go find our little victim." Shou laughed in a icy tone.

"I have an idea. Would you carry me my prince?"

"Of course I would" Shou replied, a wide smile growing where the sinister grin had been.

"Know why I want this?" She asked, gleefully.

"Why is that?"

"It would make him insanely jealous my little sweetie."

"I see, great plan my Queen."

Asuka grinned. "Then let's go."

"Of course. After you my Queen" Shou replied, bowing slightly and directing her onwards.

"Your supposed to carry me baby." She giggled, calling him a pet name.

"Okay then." Shou chuckled playfully, lifting Asuka from the ground and gripping tightly, his hands beneath her knees and supporting her back.

"Wow your awfully strong for such a little guy." She teased, giggling more.

"Don't be surprised, you're really light." Shou replied with a smile.

"I...am?"

"Of course you are."

"Wow well you ready?"

"More than I've been before. Let's go finish off his spirit."

"Your so devious.."

"But not as much as you are." Shou answered with a smile.

"Oh Shou..my evil boy.."

"I know. Come, let me take you to wherever he ran off to." Shou chuckled lightly in response to Asuka's comment, stepping forward.

"Shou...i'm so glad you made me a duel zombie.."

"And I'm glad that we've grown to be so close."

"I love being a duel zombie.."

"I'm glad you enjoy it so much."

"Yes.. is there anyway to stop being one?"

"I don't know."

"I hope not. Know why?"

"Because you want to remain with us, like this."

"Yes I want to be a Duel Zombie forever."

"That's great!" Shou called joyfully.

Asuka blushed lightly as the 2 wicked teens entered where Judai was.

Judai sighed, he felt terrible for losing the pair. As he heard the shuffling of Shou arriving with Asuka, he turned back, giving the pair a half-hearted glare.

"Aww look my evil king, wittle Judai is angwy with us." Asuka mocked in slight baby-talk.

"That's not funny" Judai growled.

"Of course it is, because it's appropriate for you" Shou scowled.

"Oh Shou your so bad.." Asuka replied dreamily.

"Perhaps, but you my queen are much more divine" Sho replied, giving her a bright smile.

Judai simply scowled at the both, unsure what more he could do to get them back. He'd already failed, what different was this time?

Asuka blushed as she kissed him deeply.

Shou kissed back, smiling as he did so, he could see Judai's eyes widened, he could feel the silent pain as Judai bit his bottom lip, it was only helping them with a headstart.

Evil Yuugi says:

"Aww what wong wittle Judai? Are you gonna cry? Do you want your wittle baby ba-ba?" Asuka taunted as she cackled maliciously.

Judai sneered, balling his fists, he knew they were doing it simply to taunt him, but she was right. Deep down inside of him, the hurt was there, building, he had to hold it off as long as he could, judging by what they had done, that wouldn't be long at all.

"Judai-kun!" A female voice called.

Who's the mystery guest? Find out in chapter 20!


	20. Cruel Pressure

_A/N: Ok I know its been forever, but thanks to my buddy hexboy on , I finally got this going again! Enjoy! However you'll notice a very noticeable change between hexboy's style of play and this story's first helper, Doomed To Be Uke. Like I said, enjoy! And unlike with Doomed To Be Uke, Martin has more influence over Asuka than she does him._

_Last Time_

_"Oh Shou you're so bad..." Asuka replied dreamily._

_"Perhaps, but you my queen are much more divine" Shou replied, giving her a bright smile._

_Judai simply scowled at the both, unsure what more he could do to get them back. He'd already failed, what different was this time?_

_Asuka blushed as she kissed him deeply._

_Shou kissed back, smiling as he did so, he could see Judai's eyes widened, he could feel the silent pain as Judai bit his bottom lip, it was only helping them with a headstart._

_"Aww what wong wittle Judai? Are you gonna cry? Do you want your wittle baby ba-ba?" Asuka taunted as she cackled maliciously._

_Judai sneered, balling his fists, he knew they were doing it simply to taunt him, but she was right. Deep down inside of him, the hurt was there, building, he had to hold it off as long as he could, judging by what they had done, that wouldn't be long at all._

_"Judai-kun!" A female voice called._

_End Flashback_

Shou turned around to face the room's new arrival whom he quickly identified as the Maiden In Love duelist, Rei Saotome. His small mouth curled into an evil smirk as he spoke up. "Oh, look my dark queen. It's Judai's little stalker!" He snickered wickedly.

Asuka scowled at the female Osiris, crossing her arms. "Hmph. What could she want?"

Shou gave Asuka a look of devotion, then stepped back a few paces so both Rei and the loser Judai could be in his sight. "She's come to his rescue, my love." The boy's eyes seemed to sparkle with malevolence as he continued. "Ahh... How is this? We take down Rei...not to make her one of us. No, she's not worthy. We take her down in front of Judai and there is nothing he can do about it." His small mouth turned into a cruel and sinister smirk.

"Judai-kun!" Rei called, running to the spiritually broken Osiris' side. Once she was by his side, she knelt by him trying to see what she could do to actually help the young boy she pined for.

Judai looked up. He could not recall ever having felt so low before. Seeing Rei there ignited a little spark within him. "Rei! Run!" He yelled out as he saw Rei racing toward him, not wanting her to be transformed into a heartless Duel Zombie like his former friends had.

Shou quickly placed his love on the ground so she could stand and walk under her own power. "Oh, no, Aniki!" He sneered, cruelly taunting his old nickname for Judai. Seeing him in such heavy anguish filled the evil boy's heart with glee.

Judai straightened his posture. The lanky duelist drew his duel disk forward as he moved to stand between his friends...his former friends and Rei, while giving the evil duo the best glare he could muster, despite the pain.

"Look, my love, he still has some fight in him after all! This will make it all the sweeter." Shou cooed sweetly to Asuka as he moved to intercept Judai.

"What do you mean, Judai-kun?" Rei asked sweetly, referring to when Judai begged her to run away.

"They...they've gone crazy!" Judai yelled frantically in reference to the Duel Zombies that stood before the 2.

"Oh no, Judai. For the first time, I'm thinking clearly now. I was crazy to think someone like you could actually care for someone else!" Shou's smaller size allowed him the speed to outstep Judai. He glared towards Rei, letting the dim light show his face to the girl. Evil seemed to sparkle as notes in his eyes. "Let's see just how good you are." He challenged cruelly.

Rei stared at him, confused. She wasn't used to seeing this vicious, cruel attitude from Shou even during his time as a Duel Zombie.

Shou gave a snort of contempt. "You really are as clueless as Judai. If I didn't want to watch Judai suffer..." Shou could see the look of shock on Rei's face. "Yes. I said suffer!" he said with such malice that Rei took a step back.

"Shou-k-kun? W-What's happened to you?" Rei stammered fearfully.

Shou closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the fear in her voice. He opened them again and gave her a smile, showing his teeth. "I've woken up, Rei. For the first time in my life I'm truly alive! Judai never cared about anyone but himself. Never cared about me or his other friends for that matter. And certainly not for a pining little sheep such as yourself!" He spat furiously at the female bluenette.

"That's not true! Judai-kun loves me!" She yelled, equally furious at the evil bluenette.

"Really now?" Shou asked. "And just what makes you think that?" He walked back over to Asuka. "Has he ever told you that? Has he ever shown you?" He stood up on his tippy toes and gave Asuka a deep kiss on the lips. "Ever kissed you? No of course not." He taunted with a deep, cruel wicked laugh savoring the feeling of his girlfriend kissing him back in an equally deep manner.

"Big deal!" Rei shouted. As long as they didn't see she was scared, she was perfectly fine.

Shou turned back around to face Rei. "Hmmmm?" he purred. "No? Ask him Rei. He's here. If you're so sure, then ask him. Or deep down inside of you, you know the truth."

She turned to Judai. "Their lying, right Judai-kun?" She asked in her sweetest tone.

Judai nervously ran a hand through his mop of brown hair. "Rei, I..." He spoke very nervously.

Shou smirked. He turned to Asuka and smirked. "This should be good."

She smirked wickedly and nodded.

To be continued…


	21. A New Zombie

_"Shou-k-kun? W-What's happened to you?" Rei stammered fearfully._

_Shou closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the fear in her voice. He opened them again and gave her a smile, showing his teeth. "I've woken up, Rei. For the first time in my life I'm truly alive! Judai never cared about anyone but himself. Never cared about me or his other friends for that matter. And certainly not for a pining little sheep such as yourself!" He spat furiously at the female bluenette._

_"That's not true! Judai-kun loves me!" She yelled, equally furious at the evil bluenette._

_"Really now?" Shou asked. "And just what makes you think that?" He walked back over to Asuka. "Has he ever told you that? Has he ever shown you?" He stood up on his tippy toes and gave Asuka a deep kiss on the lips. "Ever kissed you? No of course not." He taunted with a deep, cruel wicked laugh savoring the feeling of his girlfriend kissing him back in an equally deep manner._

_"Big deal!" Rei shouted. As long as they didn't see she was scared, she was perfectly fine._

_Shou turned back around to face Rei. "Hmmmm?" he purred. "No? Ask him Rei. He's here. If you're so sure, then ask him. Or deep down inside of you, you know the truth."_

_She turned to Judai. "Their lying, right Judai-kun?" She asked in her sweetest tone._

_Judai nervously ran a hand through his mop of brown hair. "Rei, I..." He spoke very nervously._

_Shou smirked. He turned to Asuka and smirked. "This should be good."_

_She smirked wickedly and nodded._

_End Flashback_

A knot lumped in Judai's throat. He drew in a jagged breath and spoke. "I...you...you're a really good friend, but..." The lanky Osiris duelist paused, unsure of how to continue. He didn't want to hurt Rei because of how fragile she was emotionally, but at the same time he didn't wish to lie to her and make her go on living a lie.

"Friend?" Shou asked, the poison oozing from his voice. He was loving every second of this.

"Go on, Judai-kun." Rei urged gently. At this point she was more susceptible than ever…

Judai gulped. "I've never thought about that...I mean you're a good friend. I've never thought about it before." He answered, adhering to that he had never thought about having a girlfriend before in his young 17 years of life…

Asuka watched, curious. She was rather interested in how little Rei would handle this news.

"Oh this is better than I imagined." Shou gave an evil little giggle.

"What do you mean my prince?" Asuka asked. She was puzzled by the small boy's enjoyment of the situation.

"Judai's own stupidity. He's helping us!" Shou giggled wickedly.

Judai gritted his teeth and shot his two former friends a fiery look before turning back to the small female Osiris. "Rei, you know that I'm all about the duel." He spoke.

Rei bit her lip, fighting back the tears that were sure to come. She could feel her little fragile heart breaking…

"Awww...whassa matter Rei-Rei?" Shou mocked. "Truth hurts don't it?!"

"It's...not true...I-it c-can't be!" She whimpered.

"Shut up Shou!" Judai screamed, his voice echoing in the cavern of the dimly-lit room they were in that was part of the Academia. He clenched his hand into a fist as he stepped forward.

"Oh look, my love." Shou glanced from Judai to Asuka with an evil but loving smirk. "I think he's going to try to beat me up!" He turned to Rei. "He's a simple thug really. Did you know he hit Asuka, Rei?"

"N-No! Judai-kun wouldn't do that!" She cried.

He turned to Asuka. "Care to show her your face, my love?" He asked almost gleefully.

"Sure my sweet." She replied, as though she were happy to show off an injury.

Asuka leaned forward. A deep purple bruise marred her otherwise perfect skin.

Judai's face went red from anger and a bit of embarrassment. Sure Asuka had turned evil and corrupted his once innocent friend, but he had struck a girl.

"A-A-Asuka-chan? J-Judai-kun really did that to you?" Rei asked, quickly growing scared.

Judai quickly answered before his former friends could. "Yes, Rei. I did. I'm not proud of what I did. I...panicked. I'm not justifying it. I just want you to hear it from me."

"See Rei? He admits it!" Shou smirked. "Look at my poor queen. Judai took her off guard. He's a coward!" He answered wickedly.

"I...I don't know..." Rei stammered.

"Shut up Shou!" Judai yelled. "Rei, you know I would never do that to you. Asuka...Asuka's not herself. I thought that it...it would snap her out of it." He pleaded desperately.

"And so you hit her? Oh very mature Judai." The wicked little Ra duelist mocked cruelly.

Rei looked down, unsure what to do.

"Rei...please..." Judai whispered. If he lost her as well, his soul would surely be broken…

"Rei, you are smarter than he gives you credit for." Shou's voice was silky smooth. "Don't be fooled by him like I was."

"Shou...I'm warning you!" Judai growled.

A snicker was all the response that Shou gave his former friend. He wasn't afraid of Judai's threats at all.

"Would he...hurt me?" Rei asked softly.

"Ask yourself if a day ago he would hurt Asuka?" Shou queried coolly.

"Probably not." Rei came back with quietly.

"But...he did, didn't he?" Shou hissed.

"Yeah..." Rei responded, beginning to trust the evil Ra…

"Rei...I..." Judai slumped his head forward as his shoulders fell. The fire that was inside of him was failing.

"Look my noble queen." Shou laughed. "Broken again." He added sinisterly.

"I see it." She said gleefully.

"Rei, please believe me." Judai pleaded.

"Oh, if I had a penny for every time I heard that, I would be richer than Manjoume!" Shou smirked, unknowingly somewhat quoting Seto Kaiba.

Judai's fire was rekindled. His vision ran red with rage. "Graaahhhh!" He roared as he charged Shou. Judai shot his fist forward and struck Shou in the face, sending the smaller boy flying backwards onto his rear.

For a moment, Shou was stunned. His vision was blurred and his head swam. It was only for a second, but the old Shou came to the surface. "Aniki?" he whimpered. The blood trickled from his busted lip into his mouth. The bitter taste brought back the vileness that had possessed him. He shook his head. "See Rei? Nothing but a brute! And you ask yourself if he would hurt you?" Shou spat blood.

"What can I do?" She asked quietly.

Shou slowly hauled himself to his feet. "You are a smart girl. What does your heart say?" Shou said, trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

"To stay away from Judai...but he could still hurt me. Isn't there some way you could help?" She asked the vile child.

Shou took a step backwards, shocked by her statement. He blinked once and then a sly grin came across his face as he turned towards Asuka. "What do you think my love? Should we help her?"

"Yes I think we should...She could become a Duel Zombie just like us..." She giggled evilly.

"Would you like the honor or shall I?"

"No...Rei...run!" Judai screamed.

"It doesn't matter. Either of us would do."

Shou licked his lips, actually savoring the state of the blood even though it was his own. He gave Asuka a deep bow and gave a sweeping gesture with his arm from Asuka towards Rei. "Then I will watch you, my love. I shall feast upon Judai's pain." Shou gave out an evil chuckle.

"Rei, I don't care if you ever speak to me again after this, but please, please run!" Judai pleaded with the girl.

Rei didn't move. "Rei... I can take away the pain..." Asuka said sweetly.

"How?" Rei asked quietly.

"Duel her Rei. Give up your energy. Become a Duel Zombie. You've never been alive until you've had the veil removed from your eyes and you see the truth!" Shou was almost dancing with glee.

"What if I joined you willingly...?" Rei suggested.

"Interesting. My queen?" Shou giggled.

"That's a splendid idea, my prince." She answered happily.

"Then join us Rei. Stand by our side. Reach into yourself and give up your energy...embrace the darkness." Shou's voice was smooth, imitative of Darkness, the first of the Seven Stars, Darkness.

"Come to us Rei." He added.

"Rei, please don't do it for me...do it for yourself! Run!" Judai pleaded.

"See Rei? He's afraid now. He's afraid of what will happen when you see the truth. When you stop thinking about him." Shou smirked. "Come, Rei." He beckoned the girl.

Rei nodded slowly, as she walked over to the zombified teen.

Shou took Rei's Death-Belt in his hands. "My sweet love, please join me."

She nodded, following her boyfriend's actions.

"Now close your eyes Rei. Feel your energy wash out and as it does you will be reborn!" Shou closed his eyes as he reached out to Martin and established contact.

As the 2 did this, Rei moaned softly, feeling Martin absorb her duel energy...

"Yesss Rei, rid your self of it. Let go." Shou whispered, purring as he spoke the word 'Yes', thus adding an extra 's' to it.

Judai dropped to his knees. "No...Rei...no." Once again the Osiris duelist was broken.

Rei nodded, her once bright chocolate-brown eyes becoming an almost inhumanly vacant dull brown shade as more and more of her energy was sucked away.

Shou opened his eyes slowly as he gazed away from Rei over to Judai. A lazy smile spread across his face. His swelling lip took away from the appearance of the newly reborn evil duelist, but there could be no mistaking the hateful glee that was dancing across his eyes. "Delicious!" he exclaimed. "Rei. How do you feel?"

She gave a slightly dark smile. "More stronger than I've ever been..."

To be continued…


	22. Making An Escape

_Last Time_

_"Then join us Rei. Stand by our side. Reach into yourself and give up your energy...embrace the darkness." Shou's voice was smooth, imitative of Darkness, the first of the Seven Stars, Darkness._

_"Come to us Rei." He added._

_"Rei, please don't do it for me...do it for yourself! Run!" Judai pleaded._

_"See Rei? He's afraid now. He's afraid of what will happen when you see the truth. When you stop thinking about him." Shou smirked. "Come, Rei." He beckoned the girl._

_Rei nodded slowly, as she walked over to the zombified teen._

_Shou took Rei's Death-Belt in his hands. "My sweet love, please join me."_

_She nodded, following her boyfriend's actions._

_"Now close your eyes Rei. Feel your energy wash out and as it does you will be reborn!" Shou closed his eyes as he reached out to Martin and established contact._

_As the 2 did this, Rei moaned softly, feeling Martin absorb her duel energy..._

_"Yesss Rei, rid your self of it. Let go." Shou whispered, purring as he spoke the word 'Yes', thus adding an extra 's' to it._

_Judai dropped to his knees. "No...Rei...no." Once again the Osiris duelist was broken._

_Rei nodded, her once bright chocolate-brown eyes becoming an almost inhumanly vacant dull brown shade as more and more of her energy was sucked away._

_Shou opened his eyes slowly as he gazed away from Rei over to Judai. A lazy smile spread across his face. His swelling lip took away from the appearance of the newly reborn evil duelist, but there could be no mistaking the hateful glee that was dancing across his eyes. "Delicious!" he exclaimed. "Rei. How do you feel?"_

_She gave a slightly dark smile. "More stronger than I've ever been..."_

_End Flashback_

"Feels glorious don't it?" Shou asked sinisterly, his voice full of cruel, inhuman pleasure.

"Yes...yes it does..." She breathed in deeply as though being as she were gave off an extremely sweet aroma.

"One by one, Judai. Those you have deceived are waking to your treachery. One by one. Until finally it will be you. You. Alone." Shou laughed wickedly.

"He's right Judai. Duel...duel me Judai...duel..." Rei moaned, grinning darkly.

A teardrop fell from Judai's eye and rolled down his cheek. Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, it did. Despair hung over him like a thick blanket.

"Duel Judai....duel...duel..." Rei droned.

"Come on, Judai. Your girlfriend wants to duel." Shou smirked

"Judai...duel...duel me..." Another voice came. Slowly the form of the zombified Manjoume came into view…

Judai sighed. He was weary. He was broken. Judai looked up to see Manjoume's face come into the dim light of the cavern-like hallway they were in. _'Just keeps getting worse.'_ Judai thought to himself.

"Duel...duel....duel us Judai...become one of us..." Rei and Jun chorused.

Shou scowled. "One of us?" The little bluenette wasn't certain if this was what he wanted or not. "If Judai becomes one of us, then he'll be around all the time. I'll have to look at him...remember how he was." He mused aloud. For the first time since his conversion, he was uncertain. He gave Asuka a questioning look.

"Wait...that's right..." Asuka murmured, growing confused herself.

"We don't want him...do we?" Shou asked, turning his head sideways towards Asuka.

"No...I don't think so...but how else can we take over the Academia..." She wondered.

"What do we do?" Shou asked quietly, almost like his old unsure self. His mind turned. He didn't know. Judai needed to be defeated. That was true, but if he was defeated he would become one of them, and to him that was unacceptable.

Martin could feel that his control of the school was almost complete. He extended his senses outward to the Duel Zombies. The entire Academia was almost his.

He went from Zombie to Zombie, smiling when he came across the newly converted. Martin stopped, however, when he came across Shou and Asuka. He allowed these to have more of a personality than the bulk of the student body...the better to hurt Judai. Martin sensed their confusion. To take control of the school, Judai would have to join the ranks true, but...and idea came from deep inside him. "No. He doesn't need to be converted. Once I have the faculty, I can simply have him expelled!" Martin smiled. "That will add just another nail to Judai's coffin." He murmured aloud.

He sent out his will to Shou and Asuka. "Break him. He's not worthy for us. Hurt him!" He ordered, speaking to them through telepathy since he wasn't there in person, not yet anyway…

"Of course Martin-sama..." Both Shou and Asuka answered.

Judai stood, his head still bowed.

"Martin-sama?" Asuka asked, bowing respectfully.

"Break him. Leave him beaten." Martin answered.

"With glee!" Shou said as he bowed.

"We will, but I'm curious, why do you want to hurt him so badly?" She asked.

Martin clenched his deformed fist. He sent out a wave of pure hatred that slammed into the Duel Zombies like a bolt of lightning. Martin spat as he reached deep down inside. "Because he hurt me so much!" His mental voice was raw.

"But you've never known him before this year." Asuka reasoned.

Shou cocked his head. "That is a good question, my dark queen. You make a good point, my love."

"So how can he have hurt you before...?" She wondered.

Judai, who had been expecting another quick attack, looked towards the people he once knew. They seemed to be standing there, swaying slowly. Even the constant drone of 'Duel. Duel' from Rei and Manjoume had stopped.

Seeing he had a brief chance, Judai bolted.

Martin paused. Why did he hate Judai so? Sure, the Osiris teen was one of the top duelists in the school, if not the top. It wasn't that. Was it? He looked deep inside and found that it did not matter why he hated Judai. It just was that he did hate the teen Osiris child.

Perhaps letting them have more control over their actions might not have been the best idea. Martin shook his head. No, letting them remain a shadow of their former selves would wound Judai. He gathered up his will. "Don't question me." He said to Asuka and Shou.

"We're just curious, Martin-sama." Asuka answered, bowing in apology.

"My reasons are my own. You both have your own reasons for hating him." Martin responded calmly.

"He's right Asuka my love." Shou cooed sweetly.

"Yes this is true." Asuka agreed.

"I mean do we really need him?" Shou asked her. "Once the school falls, he has nothing."

"Well nothing except that stupid hairball Duel Spirit." Shou's face turned into a cruel smile.

"Duel spirit?" She asked, momentarily confused.

"You know that some cards contain Duel Spirits, right?" He asked, and before she could respond, he continued.

"Well, that loser boy has one. Silly little thing from what I'm guessing." Shou gave a snort as he thought of the adorable winged fairy-like monster. "Winged Kuriboh. Oooh, I'm terrified!" Shou cackled darkly.

"What a dork..." Asuka chuckled.

Shou gave an evil little giggle. "Come to think of it, doesn't he look like he's wearing a Kuriboh on his head?" He continued giggling for a moment.

She laughed a bit. "Actually yes."

"So let's get rid of the pest!" Shou gleefully turned around to where Judai was. His eyes grew even bigger as he looked around for his former friend. "No! He's escaped!"

He turned towards Manjoume. "Where did he go?!" Shou was enraged.

Manjoume pointed down the left hallway.

"After him!" Shou growled. He didn't wait for the others as he sprinted down the hallway.

Manjoume and the other Duel Zombies quickly followed…

To be continued…


End file.
